Currently there are two common types of shredders. The first type of shredder, a top-lifting shredder, has a shredder head mounted atop a container. When the shredder is in operation, the shreds drop from the shredder head into the container. When the container is substantially full of shreds, the shredder head is removed from the container, and the shreds in the container are discarded. Another common type of shredder is a drawer-type shredder which has the shredder head mounted atop an outer bin. The outer bin includes a left-side wall, a right-side wall and a rear wall and a bottom. A front of the outer bin is an opening that defines an open space for receiving a drawer-type container for shreds. When the container is full of shreds from the operation of shredder, it is removed from the outer bin and the shreds are discarded. A problem facing these common types of shredders is that shreds may remain in the shredder head and also drop to the crevices around the container. When the container is removed to discard the shreds, shreds remaining in the shredder head and gathered in the crevices around the container would drop to the ground, which would require cleaning up. Furthermore, even though covering plates may have been installed to cover the paper exit, which is an opening at the bottom of the shredder head that exposes the cutter elements of the shredder head, when the shredder head is removed from the container or when the container is removed from the outer bin to discard the shreds, the cutter elements in the shredder head would be easily exposed and may cause injury to fingers of the operator.